Therapeutics are often delivered directly to target areas of diseased tissue in various contemporary medical procedures. This direct delivery has proven to be an advantageous approach when treating numerous medical conditions. One advantage of this procedure is that only the target tissue may be exposed to the therapeutic while another is that a controlled dose of therapeutic may be directly delivered to the target tissue.
Due to innumerable variables including viscosity of the therapeutic, receptivity of the target tissue, and the active contraction and expansion of the target tissue, therapeutic delivered to a target site may not remain in place both during and after its delivery. It may, instead, diffuse away, being leaked or ejected from the area surrounding the delivery point. Specifically, for example, when therapeutic is injected into an actively contracting tissue such as the myocardium of the heart, the therapeutic may be ejected or squeezed out through its point of entry by the repeated expansion and contraction of the heart muscle. This unintended and unwanted leakage can result in an unascertainable dosage of therapeutic being delivered and arbitrary interaction between leaked therapeutic and neighboring tissue and muscle.